charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustachioed Stump
Return to ➽ ➽ Stump Quests ---- All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 9, 2018 :Tips *You can now purchase the Mustachioed Stump from the Trading Tower for 700 Good Deeds Tokens (GDT) *Please keep in mind if you have had the quest previously and sold the stump and now buy it again, you will not get the quest again. This means you will not get the drops you need for upgrading *Icecream Bush or Sugarbush drops 100% when you collect your own Ruins, Mysterious Ruins or Flowering Ruins *One or the other will also drop when accepting neighbors on your Pigflies 100% of the time *Mustachioed Stump: END! Comes upon completion of Enchant the Stump 3/3 |-|Quest: Mustachioed Stump= Mustachioed Stump3.JPG Mustachioed Stump4.JPG Mustachioed Stump5.JPG Mustachioed Stump6.JPG Mustachioed Stump7.JPG Mustachioed Stump8.JPG Mustachioed Stump9.JPG Mustachioed Stump10.JPG Mustachioed Stump11.JPG *This quest now begins with 3/10 Mustachioed Stump 3/10 *Find (5) Ice Cream Bushes in your Ruins • 100% drops *Gift (3) Ink to your neighbors *Collect (5) Grapevine from trees or as a gift Mustachioed Stump 4/10 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Have neighbors feed your Pigflies (5) times • You will always get either a Sugarbush or Icecream Bush *Craft (1) Lollipop in the Wonder Workshop Mustachioed Stump 5/10 *Have your neighbors feed your Pigflies (15) times *Craft (3) Strange Compound in the Laboratory *Upgrade the Mustachioed Stump to Level 2 **This quest will begin Quest: Enchant the Stump 1 Mustachioed Stump 6/10 *Sell (50) Forest Ice Cream in your Market *Have your friends feed your Pigflies (40) times *Feed your neighbors Pigflies (35) times **Reward for this quest is 20 Watering Cans, these will be used in 7/10 Mustachioed Stump 7/10 *Find plants by having your neighbors feed your Pigflies (30) times *Water (20) withered crops in your garden *Collect from (36) Houses at Neighbors Mustachioed Stump 8/10 *Sell (10) Horns and Hooves at Neighbors Market *Have Neighbors feed (40) Pigflies *Upgrade Stump to L3 Mustachioed Stump 9/10 *Sell (45) Ice Cream at Neighbors Market *Sell (20) adult Pigflies *Craft (10) Carpenter Kits *'NOTE:' You will receive a Miracle Rose for completion of this quest. Leave it in inventory if you have not yet finished Quest: Beauty Rules the World Mustachioed Stump 10/10 *Have Neighbors Feed your Pigflies (75) times *Send Neighbors (45) gifts *Upgrade Mustachioed Stump to L4 Mustachioed Stump: End • Complete Enchant the Stump 3/3 to receive this *Sell (50) Forest Ice Cream in your Market *Upgrade the Mustachioed Stump to Level 5 *Collect (60) plants by having Neighbors feed your Pigflies |-|Quest: Enchant the Stump= \ Enchant the Stump1.JPG Enchant the Stump2.JPG Enchant the Stump3.JPG Mustachioed Stump11.JPG Enchant the Stump 1/3 • 2 Day Timer Complete: Mustachioed Stump 5/10 to receive this quest *Send (15) Gifts to your Neighbors *Collect from your Quarry (8) times *Sell (10) Bricks in your Market Enchant the Stump 2/3 • 3 Day Timer *Enchant (24) Houses *Feed your neighbors' Pigflies (45) times *Craft Belladonna in the Laboratory (28) times Enchant the Stump 3/3 • 3 Day Timer *Craft Poison in the Laboratory (6) times *Harvest (50) Belladonna Plants (crafted in your lab) *Place (2) Heart Shaped Bushes on your land **Completion of this quest begins Quest: Mustachioed Stump: END! |-|Mustachioed Stump Build Info= Mustachioed Stump Build L1.JPG|Level 1 Build Req's Mustachioed Stump Production L1.JPG Mustachioed Stump Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's Mustachioed Stump Production L2.JPG Mustachioed Stump Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's Mustachioed Stump Production L3.JPG Mustachioed Stump Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Req's Mustachioed Stump Production L4.JPG Mustachioed Stump Build L5.JPG|Level 5 Build Req's Mustachioed Stump Production L5.JPG Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Stump Quest